1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp driving apparatus and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a lamp driving apparatus and a control method thereof that are configured to enhance the quality of lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent progression of image display technologies, projectors applicable to the so-called digital cinema, namely, projectors available to the use of movie screening in motion-picture theaters have been coming on the market (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-260423).